


Winter Air & Mountain Rain

by Tigerstar



Category: Frozen (2013), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Frozen AU, Ice Powers, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Kinda, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerstar/pseuds/Tigerstar
Summary: You can't run from who you are, and you can only hide for so long.Frozen AU





	Winter Air & Mountain Rain

“Usnavi! Usnavi, wake up!” Sonny said climbing onto Usnavi’s bed and shaking his shoulder “Sonny go back to sleep.” Usnavi said tiredly, “I can’t! The sky’s awake and I’m awake! So we have to play!” he said, dramatically. “Go play by yourself!” Usnavi responded, hiding his amusement and pushing Sonny off his bed. Sonny giggled and clambered back up “Wanna build a snowman?” he said and Usnavi opened his eyes and looked up at him.

 

“C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon!” Sonny yelled as he pulled Usnavi into the ballroom. “Do the magic!” The younger of the two demanded, bouncing up and down excitedly. Usnavi moved his hands in a circle, watching the blue sparks form around them until a snowball hovered between his hands, he tossed it upward watching it explode and it began snowing in the room. “This is amazing!” Sonny yelled out. “Watch this!” Usnavi stomped his foot on the ground and ice spread across the floor of the room.

Usnavi let Sonny lean against his back as he used his powers to push them around on the icy floor, making large hills for them to slide down. “Catch me!” Sonny yelled as he jumped off of a hill of snow, onto the one that Usnavi quickly made beneath him. “Again!” he yelled excitedly jumping higher and higher each time.

“Sonny, slow down!” Usnavi said, but Sonny didn’t hear him, jumping anyway “Wait!” Usnavi yelled, taking a step back and his feet slid out from under him. Usnavi hit the ground and, panicked, he threw a bolt of magic blindly, he sat up just in time to see it hit Sonny in the head and he froze. 

Sonny hit the ground and Usnavi scrambled over pulling him into his arms, a streak of Sonny’s hair faded from it’s normal dark brown to white. “Abuela!” he yelled desperately, what had he done? The ice on the floor fogged over, dark-colored spikes spiraled outward from where he knelt on the floor.

Abuela Claudia burst into the room. “Usnavi, what did you do?” she demanded, hurrying over. “It was an accident, I’m sorry, Sonny,” Usnavi said, on the verge of tears. “Oh god, he’s so cold. Come with me, I know where we have to go,” Abuela said. 

Abuela Claudia practically drove the horse into the ground, a trail of ice followed them, “Please, it’s my grandson!” she called out desperately when they had arrived, Usnavi was confused, who was she talking to? Then the rocks and trees began moving, they turned into hundreds of men and women.  
“It’s the Queen!” one of them said and a larger nymph came forward. “Your majesty, was he born with the powers, or cursed?” she asked, taking Usnavi’s hand and looking at both sides. “Born, and they’re getting stronger,” she said and knelt down so she could see Sonny. “You’re lucky it was only his head, I can heal the head, but the heart is not so easily persuaded,” she said.

“Do what you have to do.” Abuela implored him, “I recommend we remove all memories of magic, change them to be normal memories. He will be alright.” 

“Sonny, won’t remember I have powers?” Usnavi asked, glancing down at his hands “Listen to me, Usnavi. You must learn to control your power, there is beauty in it but also great danger. If you don’t learn to control it, it will destroy you.” the nymph explained. Usnavi let out a small scared sound and pressed himself against Abuela. “We won’t let that happen!” Abuela exclaimed, she sounded shaken but quickly she calmed herself, “He can learn to control them. Until he does we will limit his contact with people. Keep his powers hidden from everyone, even Sonny.”

 

Usnavi had been moved to his,room, the staff had been reduced and the palace gates were closed. No one was allowed in unless they had been summoned. Usnavi locked himself in his room, he couldn’t hurt Sonny again, if he couldn’t trust that he wouldn’t hurt Sonny when he was playing with him, then he wouldn’t at all. 

~~~

Sonny looked out the window at the snow, “Usnavi?” Sonny said, knocking on his cousin’s door, “Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let’s go outside, I never see you anymore. It doesn’t have to be a snowman!” Sonny peered through the keyhole, trying to see Usnavi   
“Go away, Sonny.” Usnavi yelled through the door, “Ok, bye.” Sonny said dejectedly.

~

Usnavi looked out the window at the snow, he rested his hands on the windowsill, letting out a sharp gasp and pulling them away when ice spread across it. 

 

“The gloves will help,” Abuela said, helping Usnavi put them on, “Conceal it, don’t feel,” Usnavi said to himself.

~

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” Sonny asked through the door. “I think a little company is overdue, I’ve started talking to the pictures on the walls.” he turned to one of the paintings in the hallway as he passed it, “Hang in there, man.” 

“It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by.”

 

~

 

“I’m scared! It’s getting stronger!” Usnavi exclaimed the wall behind him was frozen over, “Mijo, calm down. Getting upset only makes it worse.” Abuela tried to calm him down, reaching out to take his hands. “No! Don’t touch me!” he yelled, pulling them away “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

~

Sonny walked past Usnavi’s door, running to hug Abuela Claudia before she left. “See you in two weeks!” he said as she hugged him back.

Usnavi had come out to see her off, “Do you have to go?” he asked quietly, “Usnavi, you’ll be fine.” She said, “It’s only two weeks, nothing will happen.”

~

The news of the queen’s death had devastated the country. The guards had put a thin black veil over her painting, the funeral was quiet and somber, Usnavi wasn’t there.

Sonny walked slowly down the hall to his door, “Usnavi? Please, I know you’re in there. People were asking where you’ve been.” Sonny said and rested his forehead against the door “They say ‘have courage’ and I’m trying to, I’m right out here for you, Just let me in.” Sonny turned and slid down to the floor, hugging his knees, “We only have each other, it’s just you and me. What are we gonna do?” he asked, “Do you wanna build a snowman?” 

On the other side of the door, Usnavi was curled against it, just like Sonny was. Ice had covered the room, dark spikes of them traveled across the floor and walls, tears streamed steadily down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, curling closer to the door.

~Three Years Later~

A hard knocking on the door woke Sonny up, “What? What, who’s there?” he said loudly, “Sorry to wake you, sir. But the gates will be open soon and it’s time to get ready.” someone outside said. “Yeah, right, right. Ready for what?” he asked. “Get ready for your cousin’s coronation.” 

“My cousin’s cornoration.” he mumbled as he got out of bed, he looked over at the suit that had been laid out for him. It was coronation day. 

~

Usnavi stared out the window to the gates below the balcony, “Don’t let them in, don’t let them see,” he muttered to himself, looking down at his gloved hands, “Be the good boy you always have to be.” He turned to look at the painting of Abuela at her own coronation, holding the scepter and orb. He walked over to it, looking at the candlestick and container sat on the desk. “Conceal,” he said, pulling off his gloves and laying them on the desk, “Don’t feel.” 

He picked them up and held them like Abuela was in the painting, “Put on a show,” ice spread across them and he took a shaky breath, “Make one wrong move and everyone will know.” he said and put his gloves back on, “But it’s only for today.” he said quietly, everything would go back to the way it was tomorrow. 

~  
“It’s only for today!” Sonny said excitedly as he made his way to the gates, everything would go back to the way it was tomorrow.

~

“It’s agony to wait,” Usnavi said, turning to look out a window at the gate.

~

“It’s agony to wait!” Sonny said, rushing to look out a window at the gate

~

“Sir, we’re ready when you are.” a guard said through the door. Now or never. Usnavi pulled open the door. “Tell the guards to open up the gates!” he said

~

The gates! Sonny rushed out the opened gates, moving through all the people. This was amazing, finally, he was getting what he’d been dreaming of his whole life.

He hurried down the streets he had only seen a handful of times in his life. For the first time in forever, nothing was in his way.

Something slammed into him and he stumbled sideways, tripping and landing in a rowboat. “Whoa!” he yelped sharply as the horse put its hoof in the boat and kept it from falling into the water, “Hey!” Sonny snapped. “I am so sorry, are you hurt?” a man said, sliding off the horse and hurrying to help him up, “No, I’m fine.”

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going, I should have seen you.” he said, “Where are my manners? Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.” He said and bowed to him, “Uh, Prince Sonny De La Vega of Washington Heights.” he said, doing the same, Hans looked up, “Prince Sonny-”   
“Oh! No, it’s ok I’m not that prince. If you had hit my cousin, Usnavi, the guards would have been on you in, like, a second, but lucky for you it was me.” Sonny said quickly, moving past him to get out of the boat. “Well, I’m sorry for hitting the prince of Washington Heights with my horse, and for every moment after,” Hans said. “No! It’s ok, I promise, man.” Sonny insisted, bells began to ring, “The bells, the coronation, I have to go!” Sonny said, backing into a fence post, “Uh, bye!”

~

Usnavi could feel his heart pounding in his throat, ‘focus, ‘Navi, focus’ he thought to himself. He leaned forward, allowing the priest to place the crown on his head. He straightened up again, the priest held the scepter and orb out to him. He reached out to pick them up and the priest cleared his throat, “Your Highness, the gloves.” He said, Usnavi took a deep breath and slowly pulled off the gloves, picking up the scepter and orb. 

Usnavi turned around, hands were shaking, the priest began some kind of chant in a foreign language, he glanced down at them he could see the ice slowly beginning to spread across the gold. The priest finished the chant “King Usnavi of Washington Heights!” He said and Usnavi put them down as quickly as possible, pulling his gloves back on.

~

“King Usnavi of Washington Heights!” Usnavi walked in, standing in front of the throne in front of the hall of people, “Prince Sonny of Washington Heights!” Sonny ran awkwardly in and stood next to him, the two stood there awkwardly for a moment.

“Hi.” Usnavi said, “Uh, hi.” Sonny responded a little off guard, not expecting Usnavi to speak to him. “You look nice.” he said, “Oh, thanks. You do too.” Sonny said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “It’s warmer than I thought it would be.” Sonny said, “And, what is that amazing smell?” Usnavi said and they both smelled the air. 

“Chocolate!” they said together and laughed. “Your majesty, I present the Duke of Weasletown.” A man said “Westleton! The Duke of Westleton,”. A short, older man stood before them. “Your Highness, as your closest partner in trade I thought it would only be appropriate to offer you your first dance as king.” he said. The man did several strange dance moves, before bowing to him, holding out one hand. 

“Thank you, only I don’t dance. But my cousin does,” he said and gestured to Sonny, smiling mischievously. “Hold up, what?” Sonny said, looking at Usnavi and the duke grabbed his arm. “If you swoon, let me know I’ll catch you!” he said loudly as he pulled Sonny into the crowd.

~

 

Sonny stood there awkwardly as the duke danced around him strangely. “It is so good to finally have the gates open! Why did they close them in the first place? Do you know?” he asked, getting into Sonny’s face. “Uhh, no.” he said “Is that so? Okay then, hold on!” he said and dipped Sonny backward so far he heard his back pop.

~

“Well, he was spritely.” Usnavi laughed as Sonny returned. “Especially for a man in heels, god.” he said, rubbing his back. “Are you ok?” Usnavi said. “I’ve never been better. I wish it could be like this all the time.” He said hopefully. “Me, too.” Usnavi said, grinning at his cousin, Usnavi’s eyes flickered to the white streak in Sonny’s hair and his smile faded “But it can’t” 

“Why not, I mean-” Sonny began but Usnavi cut him off “It just can’t! Drop it, Sonny.” he snapped. Sonny searched for something to say, “Excuse me, please.” he said and walked off. 

Someone hit him, and he stumbled to the side, just before he hit the ground someone grabbed his hand. He looked up and saw Hans grinning down at him, “Glad I caught you.”

~

Usnavi was glad that nothing much had happened, he greeted some guests, talked with trade partners and the kings and queens of neighboring countries, fairly boring. But boring was good, if he could keep calm he could keep his power somewhat under control.

“Usnavi!” Sonny called to him, Usnavi turned to them “This is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.” he introduced. “Your Highness, I would like,” he glanced over at Sonny, “I would like your blessing to marry your cousin!” Usnavi was shocked and surprised “Wait, I’m confused.” he said, “Well, it would take a while to plan the ceremony and-” Usnavi cut him off “No, wait. Sonny, can I talk to you alone, please?” he asked, “What? No! What’s your problem?” Sonny said, starting to become angry. “Fine, Sonny, you don’t know anything about love and you can’t marry a man you just met.” 

“Don’t know anything about…. Well, I know more than you do! All you know how to do is shut people out!” Sonny snapped. Usnavi’s eyes widened and then narrowed angrily, “You asked for my blessing but my answer is no.” he said and began to walk off, “The party’s over, close the gates.” he said to a guard. “Usnavi no!” Sonny yelled and grabbed his hand. Usnavi’s glove came away in his hand and Usnavi let out a sharp gasp. “Give me my glove, Sonny!” he demanded. “No, Usnavi please I can’t live like this anymore!” Sonny begged. 

“Then leave!” Usnavi snapped and turned to leave, “What is it with you? Why won’t you listen to me?” Sonny shouted people were starting to stare. “Enough, Sonny.” Usnavi said desperately, “No! Why do you shut me out? What are you so afraid of?”

“I said, ENOUGH!” Usnavi snarled, he turned and ice flew from his ungloved hand, creating a line of sharp, jagged ice near his feet. People screamed, and Usnavi began to panic. Desperately he ran out of the room and didn’t stop until he reached the main entrance of the palace. He pushed open the door and was met with a crowded courtyard of people who all immediately turned to look at him.

He tried to move through the crowd, people kept trying to stop him. “Your majesty? Are you alright?” a woman asked and Usnavi backed up, he bumped into the fountain and put his ungloved hand on it to steady himself, the fountain froze over and the stream of water froze in the air. 

“There he is! Stop him!” the duke yelled, “Please, just stay away from me, just stay away.” Usnavi begged and ice flew from his hands, the duke slid out from under himself. “Monster. Monster!” He yelled and pointed at Usnavi.

People screamed, Usnavi turned and ran. He slid to a stop at the water “Usnavi! Stop!” Sonny yelled and Usnavi stepped on the ice that formed under his feet and then ran. “Wait!” Sonny yelled and slid as he stepped on the ice. The ice didn’t stop, it began spiraling everywhere freezing over the fjord. “Oh, god,” Sonny whispered.

~

 

By the time they had returned to the courtyard it had begun snowing, “Sonny, did you know?” Hans asked, “No…”

“It’s snowing! It’s snowing! The king has cursed this land!” the duke said, jumping around before grabbing one of his guards and pulling him down to his level “You have to go after him!”

“Wait, no!” Sonny said, “You! Is there sorcery in you, too, are you a monster too?” the Duke demanded. “No! No, I’m completely normal, and Usnavi isn’t a monster!” he said. “He tried to kill me!” He snapped, “You slipped on ice!” Sonny said, exasperated. “His ice!”

“It was an accident, he was scared, he didn’t mean for any of this. Tonight was my fault, I pushed him. So, I’m gonna go after him.” Sonny said, “What? Sonny, no! It’s too dangerous!” Hans exclaimed, “Usnavi’s my cousin, he’d never hurt me.” 

~

“Snow,” Sonny muttered, “It just had to be snow.” Sonny’s horse had thrown him and run off and he had been continuing on foot through the snow and ice and was awkwardly wading through it. “He couldn’t have had tropical magic that covered the fjord in sand and…” he looked up and saw smoke in the distance “Fire!” 

Sonny’s feet slid out from under him, he fell, his cloak being torn off on a branch, and landed in the river. “Oh god,” he said and got out of the water as quickly as possible. He moved as quickly as possible to where he saw the fire, hurrying inside the door. 

“Woo-hoo! Big summer blowout!” a man said and Sonny turned to look at him, “Half off swimming suits, clogs and a sun lotion of my own invention!” 

“Oh, cool. For now, though I need winter stuff. Y’know, like boots and coats.” Sonny responded and the man pointed at a tiny area of winter clothes. “Hey, has anyone else come past here? Like, dunno, the king, maybe” he said as he picked up the clothing. “No one’s crazy enough to be out in this storm but you.” the man said. 

A rush of cold air and a snow-covered man entered the store. 

“You and this fellow, woo-hoo! Big summer blow out!” Sonny stood awkwardly as the snow-covered stranger walked up to him. “Move, the jerky,” he said and Sonny moved out of the way, the stranger tossed the bag of jerky onto the counter and turned the few things left in the winter stuff. “Real howler in July, huh? Wonder where it’s coming from.” The store owner said. 

“The north mountain.” He said and put rope and a tool on the counter. “That’ll be forty.” the store owner said. “Forty? What, no ten!” he said. “No can do, still forty!” the owner insisted. “C’mon, ten’s all I got, help me out.”

“What was happening at the mountain? Did it seem, like, magical?” Sonny asked the man pulled down his bandana “Yes! Now back up while I deal with this damn thief!” he snapped. “What did you call me?”

The man threw him out of the store, a woman was sitting on the porch outside and she watched him be thrown into the snow “Huh!” she said, sounding oddly cheerful. A massive dog ran up to the man and sniffed him. “No, Chip, I didn’t get your jerky. But I did find us a place to sleep, and it’s free!”


End file.
